The Human, the Dog, and Zootopia
by TheLazyWriterCat
Summary: Kate, once a con-artist, once a vet but always a animal right activist. Join her as she wakes up in Bunny Burrow and hoping across districts as the ZPD tries to catch her, she will make friends in unlikely places and enemies in more unlikely situations. What will become of Kate when Zootopia intelligence agency took notice and Jack Savage tracks her down. Will she get home?
1. Prologue: It all started with a BANG

Hello readers. This is my first fanfiction of Zootopia and I hope you enjoy; afraid it might be a bit off but do I care? Yes, I do, so I support 'Constructive' criticism. Ps, this just the prologue so doesn't get too confused and I do not own Zootopia obviously.

It felt cold, but relaxing. A dim room, gloomy and chilly, a perfect example of futility. With hazel eyes and dark brown hair stood alone a women standing in the center of it all.

"Ah!" She gasped.

Looking wildly, she flails her arms only to be restricted by iron chains that wraps around her limb. It was peculiar as it wasn't battered nor rusted, even glistening under the moonlight she thought as she looked around the broken-down room for a key; an item of some sort. A gust of wind suddenly invaded the room and she shivered under its might. A window, fixed just above her head from the side of her wall was rusted, broken with the glass cracked: broken into pieces and discarded into the cold floor. But nonetheless the culprit for the cold interior as she stares daggers into it, groaning as it was beyond repair. Fortunately, the window was a double-edge sword, letting light in for the cost of warmth. _It's unfortunate but practicality trumps over comfort_ she sighs. As the moonlight still shines bright enough to lighten up – to what looks like – a prison cell, she looks back to the chains and still curious to why the chains appear out of place. Its pristine appearance already made the situation more eerie. The cell walls however, were decayed and torn bit by bit by foliage but they were too tough too cracked, the door on the other hand was tilted with its handle chipped off and it was clawed half to death by – judging by its claw marks – a wolf. She shuddered at the thought of a wolf, the claw mark was larger in size and intimacy, it was however most similar to it considering where she lived. _Wait… Is this even in Alaska?_ She thought with bitterness in her eyes.

She shakes herself and tried to tamper with it but the chain seemingly in retaliation pulled her back and the room appeared to boxed her in as she slowly starts to panicked. Ooze starts to fill the walls covering and shaping the world around, as the room became smaller and smaller she started to panic even more. Children laughter echoed through the room as the shadows mimic the form of disproportioned people – children in a twisted way – dancing as they swirled around her before melting into oblivion, their voice deeper and demonic as they further melt like wax in a candle. In tears she opened her eyes and look around in shocked. she was trapped in a metal locker. Bang! Bang! She tried slamming the door but it was in vain. But thanks to her resilient mind she slams her foot onto the door and opened it in one fell swoop, uncovering a forest outside covered in fog and trees. As she walks outside freely she was, attacked by a group of wolves. She tried to escape but It was in vain, limb after limb she was massacred, blood covers both her vision and the floor and it sprayed towards the tree as they stood close to witness the unfair death of Katerina Woodlyn, the victim of hungry savages. _An Ironic death_ she coughed, blood covered her hand – or were her hands- as she stared eyes blank onto the sky, _a defeat after a triumph of victory… My Life._

Katerina…

 _Huh?_

Katerina Woodlyn— KATE!

"ARGH!" Cried Kate as she jumps forward and almost slams herself into a wall.

"Hey what's wrong? It's almost… 4 P.M," a whisper entered my ear.

With little time I quickly turn around and with a fake small smile and a relaxed but tired face.

"I'm fine, the work is just stressful and I apparently gotten too tired so thank you for waking me up," I said with a nervous tone.

"Well that's fine," He chuckled, "Just remember, we got a job to do so don't slack off, I won't be able to protect my damsel if she is in hell's office"

"Well someone has gotten quite noble so what your name my knight in shining armor," I teased in a playful tone

He paused, Kate notice a spark in his blue eyes. It was like a star, even when it was shaded by his helmet it was still crystal clear. But still silence took over the lab as if he turned into a statue by Medusa herself. However, his fingers moved nervously, his head tilted and moved slightly right, he was bewildered. His 'swat suit' might turned him into a black emotionless armor but Kate saw through him like glass.

"Well…" He paused again – this time dramatically – as he slowly faces Kate and showed her his face in a mischievous expression, "the name's Jacob, ex-military man and the best guy you can get in this bunker of mess."

Kate smiled and chuckle, "I like a man with good humor,"

"Well bye— for now," said Jacob with a smile plastered across his face.

 _Hopeless romantic but the guy has a_ _good_ _sense of_ _humour,_ she rolled her eyes as she quietly checks her phone: ringing quietly her favourite song 'What does the fox say'.

"They have suspicions about you. They know some information, precious information about you, be careful. Start the plan now, you have enough information and evidence of their vile acts sent to be viable to bring this menace to the court without ruining our reputation. That… I have my thanks. Bring your items and tell Rob to start the operation. God speed kid, God speed." ? said with an impressed but modest tone

 _God speed_ she muttered before accessing her computer, eyes wide on the screen. "The hardest operations among operations would definitely require god's speed."

The Lab was quite small. But noise proof to stop the questionable noise at ground level, smartly placed adjacent to a construction site. The questionable noise didn't surprise her it was… the traffic, for some random occurrence Kate could hear the traffic fuzz as the honks would displace her work schedule, it didn't help that it was in the heart of New York, nor did the angry childlike drivers who would honk to their hearts content – at least she found reason for that. But regardless she liked her lab, clean, modern and blue was a strong word to described the lab, as the glass roof on top would give the natural look allowing the potted plants to prosper and bloom, fixed side by side on the wall to put a finishing touch. Sadly, it still made her heart sank, as it was just a disguise, a ruse to paint over the horror below. The place was well hidden, a decoy of hospitals was placed around New York and the fact that the hospital was credible with construction outside eliminating the noise inside, it was invisible. However, that didn't stop D.A.R.E from finding the location of the site. D.A.R.E or Defender of Animal Rights and Equality was… As Kate admitted an extremist group but it was quite calm unlike other groups yet it was organized, well-funded and well-staffed – the main reason why Kate was 'hired' - as well as a cool motto, 'we dare to take action, we dare to be different'. She smiled as she plugged her USB onto her computer and loved the Idea of making the world better for both humans and animals. _It's naive but can't hurt to dream_ she smiled as she opens a cabinet showing her navy blue backpack, taking once again her phone she typed the word Rob and carrying her backpack she took a beeline straight to the man, the one and only Jacob.

"Hello, having a nice coffee while watching the clouds? Bet it only took 5 minutes," Kate talked while saying hello to the nearby doctor who smiled.

"Having a nice day with your boyfriend?" the doctor asked with a friendly tone.

"A friend doctor, Kenny," Kate took notice in the growing smile on the doctor's face, "that doesn't mean you will be the lucky man,"

The doctor muttered quietly, sadness mixed with a hint of anger overtook him like a storm on a pleasant day. Kate simply looked and continued towards Jacob.

Her phone answered, "Don't drink Coffee, I guess since you're going to drug it, destroy evidence in an 'accidental fire' and in a matter of five minutes? Give me ten minutes, I don't keep a lighter, too suspicious,"

"Don't act as if I am rookie, I have done this type of operation multiple times and still manage to keep my job as a vet," Kate said

Kate subtly look around before checking her phone.

"Have you ever done an operation where boss here used the code 'God speed'," Rob answered, "I am near you, don't use your phone it causes suspicion"

Kate looked and see a janitor walking around, quietly yet casually with a sense of cautiousness but an aura of confidence. Wearing an orange vest, blue shirt along with black loose pants Rob looked like a natural spy in his natural habitat. Sadly, he got the dirty job for having some suspicious records of dealing with some crime bosses in the past; a roadblock in the road of bumps and turns.

"No, I haven't done a 'god speed' operation but at least I'm not being paranoid, after all, it creates… suspicion." Kate said with a wink.

"Ha," Rob said with a joyful expression as a group of nurses rushes through the hall, "you, my friend is one funny person, hope your mouth doesn't bring you from the frying pan and into the fire because you are the boss favourite, her 'daughter'." Rob said in a convincing British accent.

Rolling her eyes, she part ways with him and manages to catch Jacob in one of the staff cafeteria on the top floor. With the windows dotted across the wall in front of her, a scenery of New York City - or as scenic as it gets in the heart of New York City – as well as a blinding light of the sun causing her to cringe and close her eyes in irritation. Nonetheless she didn't topple over the white minimalistic furniture as she managed to get towards a coffee making machine.

As Jacob looked over his watch, spending every minute to relax before having to patrol back and forward across the whole facility looked across the room and sigh. _I am a hopeless romantic, that line was very outdated_ he thought with shame. As he continued to watch the cars pass by the avenue, what he didn't see pass by, was an opportunity.

"Oh hey, spending last minute too? A rough day huh?" Kate smiled in a cheerful tone but in reality felt pity on the poor man's love life.

"Not anymore with you here darling," Jacob said smoothly while performing a cliché move.

Kate genuinely laugh at the joke before bringing herself to talk, "really? That's cute."

"Hey you love comedy and so do I, but I love making jokes myself," Jacob continued with his lines smoothly said with no signs of hesitation

"Got you coffee," Kate said softly

This struck Jacob, this felt too good to be true as well as how surprising the coffee tasted when he first got here. Jacob removed the sight of that memory, _those weren't good times_. But he got free coffee and a potential date with Miss beautiful so he can't complain.

"sure," Jacob said hesitantly

Kate quickly raised an eyebrow, looking innocent as Jacob takes in the coffee. The effect was almost instant. The man fell and slept onto the floor face first towards the ground as he groans in regret. _Poor Guy_ thought Kate as she quickly took his helmet and scavenge for a ID card, a high personnel access card as well. As she finish placing the heavy bulk of armor which was a great feat for her towards the table innocently sleeping in peace, she placed his arms covering his face and taking the helmet with her she quietly made her way into the lift. _Need to go to the gym someday_ she pants calling Rob on the phone.

"Got the helmet and the Id and Personnel access card, already on the lift?" Kate said?

"Yes, and take the second one on the far left, it's the only lift that allows you to take to there. There is a fire on your lab by the way… I let it cook in there before I scream dramatically into the floor and called for help, you know too look genuine and by the way I have taken away any inflammable evidence, so thank me later" Said Rob still with a British accent, "Did playboy over there have an American or British accent?"

"American and it's not a Texan accent so don't get your hopes high," Kate said with mild chuckling.

"Well tarnation," Rob laugh.

Ping! The lift opens and Rob appears with full on black armor, thick Kevlar armor surrounding his chest legs and head. Rob was holding a tray and a cage could be visibly seen on the bottom. Kate quickly enter and Rob gave her a full suite of odd armor and an advanced looking assault rifle

"Delivery," Rob said changing his accent to that of a New Yorker, "This husky will allow you to get access to the secret 'lair' they have, it appears they were testing on a portal…"

Kate quickly gave a confused look as Rob looks coldly towards the metallic door only to sigh.

"It's crazy but they are testing on animals to see if they can figure out a way to transport organic substances over, they did it with manned drones but as soon as they went through the portal they lost connection and now they are head over heels to find a way to get that to work, heard they lost government support and relied on shady deals with what crime bosses they can their hands on to, of course with the exception of selling prototype weapons in the black market. You know in the days where they got government funding they also research on advanced weaponry and newer energy sources such as fusion power and a new substance called Helium-3. Now however they are extremely vulnerable to us as their recent activities and loss of protection from the government made them prone to corruption and the law. And known for animal abuse – well… known to us the D.A.R.E members – we can operate and bring this unholy place towards the eyes of the judge. Anyway you needed the id card so that if you get caught you can show them your id card rather than waiting to do a retina scan. Hard times for them you could say, can't even afford decent guards let alone a royal one," Rob says showing Kate the camera shut off near them.

"And the Id card is to also show to the supervisors your duty. Remember that guy you talk to; he was supposed to bring in shipments back to the 'lair', so you were expected to arrive… Oh by the way the suit you just wore… would not show your… feminine parts"

Smack! Rob grunts in pain as Kate quickly deliver blows to his head, only to have Kate wince in pain for smacking the hard Kevlar helmet. As Rob recovered he was given the cold treatment as Kate simply looked away muttering 'sexist' to hurt Rob even more. Ping! The lift opens and the duo appeared one carrying the package and one with a stare that could pierce through intimidating figures like a knife.

"Damn, you know how to fight even though you're small. Anyway the dog is train to follow us not them so bring him back alive he is valuable. Anyway He has a hidden camera with a mic so you can record more evidence and he contains ammo and some weapons like a standard Glock 43 and two SMGs that I smuggled in their armoury, the SMGs is advanced as that assault rifle but equipped with not just silencers but laser sight – for your terrible aim," he snickered, Kate quickly questioned the use of two SMGs, "I said SMGs cause if things get ugly I would need something for extra firepower, but keep in mind he only has so much space to store ammo. And he has a Kevlar vest so he can take some shots while he follows you. That vest… I smuggled at the lab not the armoury, so its untested, so be careful. So it's supposed to be fitted to protect the dog as well as giving the it as much mobility as it can get, naturally using the same material and design as your armor, its valuable research for HQ so bring it back in mint condition. But be careful that assault rifle I gave you has less recoil on a plus side with an impressive magazine clip: with good fire power, comfier and has very advanced silencer. It also has a tendency to get jammed." Rob continues, much faster than before.

Kate looked at her gun, it had a design similar to that of a M16 but look out of place like the P90, yet it had some very unique features like its barrel and sleek design. But it still made her a bit disgusted at the killing capabilities of modern weapons.

Rob noticed and burrowed his eyebrows before continuing in a soft tone "To make sure the one dying isn't you, that is why you are wearing not Kevlar armour but a hybrid of materials and a structure of a conch shell thanks to 3-D printing technology... Why conch shells? I'm no genius but it apparently allows for a bit better resistance towards bullets and much more shock absorbing. One of the prototypes they were selling to the mafia; why did I say mafia? That's because the Godfather decided to almost put a knife at one of the head scientist for delaying the project, so for stalling the real project, it allowed people like us to infiltrate, got that?" Rob said

"Got it and I am not planning to die," Kate said nervously

"Relaxed many of our members are police officers, some are even detectives. so You aren't going to be a star in the criminal world, besides you're a good kid inside, don't let this get to you," Rob smiled

 _Criminal world huh? Well this is for the greater good_ Kate thought.

"Oh! Why are you bringing your backpack?" Rob questioned

Kate quickly replied in a professional matter, "Just like you said, things might go ugly so I'm ready to book it if possible... and its personal, something I don't want to lose." Kate admitted when Rob gave a _really?_ Look at her

As they walked through the desolate halls, windows on the side showing ruins and the remains of abandoned projects. They eventually meet a locked door, a buff looking guard asked them their Identity and with a scanner hidden on top of the door shut down before scanning the duo. The door then unexpectedly open making a loud appearance as they move towards the 'lair'. A team of three, tired scientist looked towards them, moving with no energy; blood shot eyes stared at them, legs trembling as they mourn for sleep but at last their stubbornness bear fruit. Calling for them to come forward Kate squints as the room was uncomfortably dark causing her to instinctively walk cautiously avoiding the bags, paper and cans strewn across the white tiled floor. A series of equations and graphs littered the walls as Kate perfectly recorded it, a small hidden camera tuck away in her chest. What stood in the middle was a perfectly symmetrical gateway both alienating and awe-inspiring? An object seemingly drawn from science fiction was attached by heavy duty power conduits with its archway constructed messily from scraps of metal but still an ambitious project nonetheless. Kate look unimpressed the opposite of her enthusiasm and gently led Rob towards what seem like a pile of cages, fear emanates from it. Kate looked at the animals with sympathy. Malnourished and beaten half to death the mistreatment by the scientist fuel her desire for retribution. Yet she maintained emotionless and professionally waited for orders. But Rob couldn't wait.

Except for the roar of gunfire, the sound of grunts took over and the scientist fell back to the hard earned sleep.

Kate wanted to scream at him for killing them but she retained composure and quietly noticed that they were just darted. Without knowing what hit them.

"Here, it's useless against armoured units but it's useful in stunning civilians without having to shed blood, the dart is of course a 'prototype' – if the serum giving the user short term memory loss is considered very advanced," Rob says and gives her the gun, fully loaded. Before looking away from the cages that hold the poor animals.

Kate quickly took hold of scientific papers and blueprints as she felt angry, no furious at the realisation that the darts were tested on the poor fellows. Rob then calls on his phone, telling the defects to flee the scene and with the operation finished it was time to burn it all.

"Watch out!" Kate says as she pushed a Rob away from the guard.

"So it's you" He says with betrayal filling his thoughts, "you thought you could drug me and give me short-term amnesia huh?"

Kate moved back instinctively as the 6-foot beast of a man, fuming with anger tried to attack her only to miss and sweep a table of chemicals and accidentally spraying it to him and husky: The poor dog just released by Rob.

"ARGH!" Jacob screamed as Husky bit his hand ruining his chance to shoot. Kate then punched him in the head to his neck, this time hurting way less with the force-absorbing armour. _Got to use this for sparring next time_ Kate thought as she pulled her body weight and kicked Jacob towards the wall. He again, knocked out with a minor concussion as a bonus.

"Headset active... there is suspicious activity in sector alpha, search and destroy procedure, copy?" A voice answered

"Copy!" Said a chorus of voices

Rob then suddenly screamed, "Get down!"

The door burst open. Sparks flying out as smoke grenades deploy onto the ground covering the room in thick smoke. Loud footsteps could be heard as lasers pierce through the very smoke, they move in unison with the pairs of glowing green eyes as men of great calibre rush out of the door. Moving swiftly across the room, they disperse, dashing and vaulting over the table. They were a pack of wolves hunting prey, them. But before beginning to search, they were already being fixated in awe or fear of the portal unfolding before their eyes. The men switch off their night vision googles – irritated by the glow – they start to approach the portal.

"Project I.T (Interdimensional Travel) is active, could they have escaped through the portal?" Said one of the guards.

Another guard; presumably the captain answered, "Negative, organic substances can't travel through…,"

A guard fell down as Kate hidden under a table, tackled him and by uncovering his helmet she punched him until he was knocked out cold. Then in response, Rob appeared and fire his weapon gunning three guards down before taking a two hits in his torso and one in the stomach, though protected by the thick armor, he still took cover as the muffled gunshots displaced him into a thick concrete pillar, its exterior riddled with bullets. Kate replacing her helmet for the better helmet took the SMG from Husky – still painted by chemical spills – and unleashed hell; for 4 seconds. The SMG with its fire rate, consumed the 70 bullet cartridge in a matter of seconds but it was able to do the job, and injuring the remaining 5 to the point where they retreated but in a limping fashion before collapsing into the floor.

"Turn of your headset in your fancy new helmet you got, you don't want them to hear our discussion like we heard theirs," Rob ordered, his face in a thankful expression.

"Time to burn this messy excuse of a lab?" Kate said jokingly

"we…" Rob talked

"RUN!" interrupted Kate as a multiple grenades flew into the room.

KABOOM! Kate couldn't move in cover in time, only to enter the portal with Husky following her. Rob was on the other side, still near the pillar and managed to jump towards it before the grenades blew up but that was all she knew as she started to lose consciousness. She could just watch. Just watch.

Then, the sky appeared with Husky, then darkness returned.

 **Well how was it, bad probably but remember I only accept constructive criticism.**


	2. The new girl in town

It was morning, the sun was bright as its light leak out of the venetian blind. It spreads across the room with a gentle glow. A bunny gently sleeping on her small bed, woke up in an energetic manner. The walls were covered in posters of all sorts, from the famous pop singer Gazelle to an inspiring poster showing a bunny officer draped in an officer uniform, face full of confidence. The old brick pillar that stood at the side of her bed was decorated with an adorable bunny theme clock as a pile of bunny plushies lay at the front, a gift card in the middle from her dear parents.

Judy Hopps woke up in unison with the beep of her alarm clock. She quickly gets ready as she dressed up with glee. As she grabs her key she opens the door and leaves, no fox repellent needed for the morning in Zootopia. It was a pleasant day for her as she walks up to the ZPD, Clawhauser ever more cheerful to greet her.

"Well you look more enthusiastic as ever Judy!" Clawhauser greeted before delving in a box of donuts.

Judy speaks in a much more gleeful voice, "Well it took a while but I think the Savage Cases is coming to a close."

"Good to know!" Said Clawhauser as he savours a donut piece by piece.

As Judy walks to rollcall her ears moves instinctively to the sound of something peculiar, the faint noise of footsteps behind her; Nick. Smiling, she walks innocently as the fox crept behind her trying to pull a scare – or not.

"Hey Carrots ready for the day?" said Nick with a faint look of disappointment.

"You always read me like a book, of course I'm ready!" Smiled Judy as she playfully punches Nicks right arm

Nick then dramatically covers his right arm.

"You wound me carrots," said Nick, still disappointed for the failed scare – at least he avoided embarrassment.

"Hey we need to go for rollcall right?" Obliged Judy as she led nick to rollcall.

The room sadly didn't share Judy's feeling but it had a positive vibe. Seating down Judy waited, chattering fills the room before a stout cape buffalo enters the room. The banging of tables followed as the buffalo holding the assignments turned to them. He speaks in a sharp and loud voice.

"Settle down, settle down," Said the tall figure.

"Alright, the number of sightings have decreased, however if there would be more we should be ready," he continued as a groans could be heard over the distance, Judy able to hear Nick gruff in annoyance ", so some of you, again will patrol near the sites until further notice. Understood? There had been some conspiracies regarding the Night Howler case but the animals going savage isn't caused by the Night Howler serum, however still keep your guard up even if it is just a prey gone savage."

With a nod from most of the animals, he continued by separating them in pairs until he was left with Judy and Nick, the famous duo. Seating obediently on one side was Judy, on the other Nick was seating in a more mischievous manner, raised his hand and his face growing a smug smile.

"Chief Bogo?" He said confidence painted on his face.

Bogo look at him only to answer in slight anger, "Yes?"

"I appreciate the fact that you let carrots and I work together," He smiled… no response, "Come on it isn't that hard to admit it, under that professionalism is a love…"

Bogo stood emotionless but he felt a primitive desire to stomp the fox into a pancake. Regardless he briefly interrupted and continue sending assignments.

"Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, patrol at Twig Twirl Park until further noticed," ordered Bogo

"Sir that's the most frequent sighting in Zootpia unless you count Bunny Burrow as Zootopia, remember the cheetah retreating when we intercept it in that park? Wolford tried to subdue it only to be found scurrying back with claw marks and a bite to the arm. And he's still in the hospital to tell the tale sir," Judy Hopps spoke quick with a concern look.

Bogo answered, "That is why you will have backup with Roger and Mc Horn, dismiss."

Judy Hopps opened the cruiser's door – eyes wide with disbelief – and simply turned on the keys before digging her head at the back of her seat, still dumbfounded about the situation.

"Carrots," Nick trailed off as he opens the garage door, "I know still are a bit upset about the Night Howler case, after it has only been 8 months since the incident. But tests shown that the animals weren't drugged with the serum nor did Bellwether's goons manage to escape…"

Judy closes the door, ears shut but opens the window instead and sigh, "I know Nick it's just that I don't want to break the city again, It…"

Judy was interrupted with a kiss from Nick as he enters the cruiser, Judy red as a tomato moves back as Nick smiles before closing the cruiser's door behind him.

"Don't worry you've done a lot to help this city. I don't know like stopping a bank robbery, being able to make an 'effective speech' about speciesism, catching criminals in record time or… Stopping the city to be dominated by a crazy sheep and separating the harmony between predators and prey. So now they are able to hold hands and sing Kumbaya." Nick said sarcastically at the end

A light chuckle came from Judy as she relaxes and drove towards twig twirl park. Nick quickly wearing a seatbelt realising the horrible driving that awaits him.

"Carrots, why don't you let m-WOAH!" Nick shouted as Judy pulled a sharp turn

Kate woke up. As a sheet of grass lay below her a thicket of trees isolated her from the sound of splashing. A path of light however beat through the thick layers of leaves also uncovering the patches of flowers and bushes dotted within. Kate was memorized at this unspoilt beauty, a scenery often worsened after the touch of man, it was just a forest but for Kate it felt nice after all she had been to… _Wait why am I here!?_ Kate quickly stood up and with that an overly-excited husky brought her down again.

Bark!

"Hey good to know you're safe!" Kate shouts as the dog continue to lick her face.

Bark! Ruff!

Kate quickly rummaged through her supplies and while Husk stood tall; his tail wagged. Her bag was in good condition, though dirt sprayed onto it. Kate simply brushed off the dirt and searched her belongings, to her surprise it was all intact. Her precious laptop, her medical and food supplies, packet of seeds she bought at a nearby florist shop: packets of varying herbs and flowers. And a bear spray. Kate merely chuckled at the item, remembering that her parents gave her that rather than normal pepper spray. It was outright useless to torture a criminal with a terrifying weapon – based on her experience – but kept it for sentimental purposes. Aside from her personal belongings, she had the usual getup from her previous operations, extra clothes, hearing bugs, flashlight, pair of binoculars and her Taser X2.

 _Odd, all of my belongings are here. Even my water bottle!_ Kate mentally questions the situation as she noticed a water bottle slightly submerged in a sea of grass. Kate quickly recovers it and with a full check on husk. She confidently speaks.

"Let's go trekking."

Bark!

The trees were getting less numerous as the sun's light grew wider, a railway travels horizontally piercing through a field of gold and green seen across the horizon as a wide sign with vivid colors welcomes them to Bunny Burrow. Kate looked at the sign in disbelief, the perpetual increase in the already ridiculous numbers as the sign tell is quite a joke itself. As the name 'Bunny' didn't made the sign more comedic, it at least lightened up her mood. She continued to walk eventually diverting into a well-maintained road and walked into what seemed to be a lively town. It was bunny-themed. The houses over the distance had roofs in a shape that of an oval with distinct bunny ears propping in the roof of the massive houses, the fields once containing the gold of wheat was soon overrun by the unmistakeable orange of carrots. _Maybe it's that time of the year?_ Kate thought naively. Kate might be naïve but she isn't delusional, taking her binoculars she moved away from the road and scouted the area. Bunnies. She couldn't believe it, there weren't human yet their physical appearances made them human, their activities made them human and their culture is that of a little country town, a human town. Kate thought she was going delusional but she seen it with her own eyes, it was real. Kate quickly sprints towards the remaining cover, dense groups of trees surrounded by a patches of cabbages – sadly they were a few hundred metres away. With no time to spare she ran and ran until she made it in record time – her record time. But it was in vain. She might have avoided attention from a possible group of anthropomorphic rabbits driving down the road but a lone farmer caught up to her.

"Hey! Get out of my field!" He scowled

Kate knowing that her form might create suspicion fired her dart gun onto the rabbit's chest. The rabbit was a fat sack of grains when he collapsed into the ground, a soft thud before the sound of a tractor's engine growl took over, shocked from seeing a black shadowy figure he put his hand to his chest and collapsed. Kate quickly made use of the tree and placed the farmer in a sleeping formation taking the used dart and hid back. Not surprising that the noise of the tractor became louder and in a span of 4 minutes a pair of rabbits driving an old battered traitor, one covered in dirt and the another with clean brown fur.

She then reloaded the gun with some of her own darts. _9 darts, that makes full capacity 10 that's… quite small_ she muttered _._

"Hey, dad's sleeping on the job. He said to always work hard, now his slacking off!" shouted a buck, his face covered by leaves as Kate continues to eardrop.

Another rabbit younger with dark brown fur replied with a softer and more nervous tone, "Dad's getting old leave him be."

As the two bicker about age and tradition, Kate gracefully walks away, Husky following in the same matter. Kate realised and could only look back in astonishment. _Rob must really train this Siberian Husky well_ she thought as she led Husk a mile or two as they reach closer to another farm, but much grander. This was a problem, they have been avoiding going to town but this farm is packed with rabbits harvesting crops, it would be less of a problem if they were an industrial farm – as visibility would be lower if they used big harvesting vehicles. But this was not a case, their technology is years behind from Kate's country _. It might be a town but their food production must be very high if they are sending it to other towns_ _and cities_ Kate thought as she takes note of the bustling trucks and great quantities of cargo being shipped around during her trek. Kate ponders on taking picture but decided not too as her hidden camera tucked in her chest already did the job for her.

As Kate waits she creates no suspicion, Husk though is rather hungry as a growl emits rom his stomach. Not that long Kate's stomach also growled, it was a plague of hunger and causes Husk to start looking into the rabbits with hunger in his eyes.

"Here," Kate says giving Husk a piece of spam.

Kate also hungry succumb to eating the cooked spam for lunch, trees providing shade as the sun stood high providing heat waves that Kate found unbearable but tolerable in shade. 12:32 P.M she muttered as she looks at her digital watch, if it weren't for the protection both to her Identity and health – not to mention benefits like a night vision google (salvaged when she knocked the lights of a guard and stole his helmet), an in-built digital watch and comfy boots, she would have ditched it in favour for more comfort against the heat. It wasn't the far future; military armour sadly doesn't have built in A-C.

As they finished lunch they continued to trek, taking the long route as they move pass the bunnies before they reached what appears to be a burrow. It had been great success before another rabbit farmer realise an odd black figure with a creature resembling walking pass the bunnies with ease as they didn't catch any attention.

"Err excuse me, what do you think you are going?" said the farmer

Kate this time didn't notice and quickly turns back and talk in a calm but convincing tired voice, "I'm just a wolf sir…"

"Stu, Stu Hopps," he said unconvinced, "Then where is your tail?"

Kate then answers, a smile hidden behind her helmet and spoke in a dark voice, that of a man, "I'm actually prey, I just accidentally panicked, not that professional for a guard looking for a lost mammal which was last seen going to your location. You see I am actually a mammal from another country, you never heard of me because it's an isolated country that has made some massive strides in technology."

Stu Hopps in a wary expression stepped back realising that she was armed.

"Don't worry, we are very protective of our family and friends, this are just dart weapons though more advanced as they are painless and quite harmless save for making you sleep." She explains as she showed her an id badge with her finger slightly covering some information that could cause some confusion.

"I don't believe you," said Stu Hopps as he brings up his phone

"Please don't ruin your town Sir, it would be a shame if you declare war on us." Said Kate with a calm voice, showing fake confidence.

Stu stopped "War?"

"Yes sir, calling the authorities on a guard or civilian will be an act of war, our country is very strict to keep perfect harmony on our borders and streets," Kate replied

"Ok, just don't hurt me," Stu Hopps answered realising how advanced Kate looked and the lack of military prowess in both Zootopia and Bunny Burrows.

"I would suggest giving me free longing for the night, it would then convince me that you mean peace rather than war," said Kate as she follow Stu inside the burrow.

Kate looked at disappointment, the lie was god-awful but it was just enough to persuade the farmer.

The burrow was grand. It was massive with tunnels stretching for miles, twisting and turning as they form a formidable labyrinth. Giant cafeterias were built; massive hives of bedroom were made to accommodate a huge amount of bunnies as the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings to scribble made by children no less than 5. It was a great piece of architecture but Kate stood cold as Stu Hopps give her a brief tour telling his most trusted sons and daughters to clear up a small section for the tour as well as space for her to walk freely while exiting with no suspicion – of course she would be hidden from them as well.

"And here w—we have a guest room for ma—mammals as large of elephants… so feel free to rest," said Stu his voice filled with dread.

A gigantic door seems to dwarfed Kate, _and I thought I was tall for a human girl._ A brass plate hung at the centre of it, the number 58 could be seen although a bit faded.

"Thank you very much, can I talk to your wife in a room?" Questioned Kate

Stu hesitated but eventually answered, "Yes you may."

Stu walks and talks to one of the rabbits outside of the sector and asked him to call her.

Kate stood a small distance apart but close enough to supervise him.

Minutes felt like hours for Stu Hopps as he waited, the scary figure just continue to be silent, which proved to be a worst treatment than hate speech, which is odd considering the figure didn't use any. Making the situation weirder the figure seems to stash his weapons away and seem to have quite the interest in botany and even complimenting on the achievements he made which made him feel better. Small talks were all they could do but eventually they had a long talk about cultures and brief history, although it was more of a one-sided conversation with the figure asking questions and occasionally answering but it was more of compliments than answers which still made Stu much more relaxed and happier. _He has quite the silver tongue_ Stu thought.

"Yes Stu?" A voice answered

"Bonnie, a person wants to talk to you," replied Stu

"Hello, sorry for the inconvenience, I just want to talk to you and explain to you everything," said Kate in her normal voice.

"You're- a girl?" Stu replied his eyebrows raised with surprise.

"Stu! That quite rude," Bonnie scolded him.

"Don't worry, I am a very heart-warming person and I promise you, there will not be anger or prejudice in this room." Said Kate for she was a posh lady reading a script right out of her hand, but she was quite modest with her words for the entire conversation.

"Well carrots that didn't end well," Nick says grunting as he lays back onto the seat, "I always wonder why they don't name it Carnival Wood park, it basically has a carousel in the middle, it twirls but other than that I don't see much of a reason for Twig Twirl Park."

"Why should it be name carnival woods if there's only one ride," obliged Judy

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb Fox."

They both laughed lightly, Nick lean towards Judy, his green eyes meeting her. Then he muttered.

Judy ears propped up but even her fantastic ears can't hear him.

"What did you say?" Judy asked but it was to no avail, Nick casually shrug and putting a smug smile leans away; but without teasing her.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like it is 'very' important Carrots," he replied only making Judy's nose twitch before she moved closer in slight curiosity.

"Please tell me…" Judy beg but could not penetrate through his barrier of coolness, "Please tell me, please?"

Judy running out of options as Nick simply pulled his aviators on, tried one last resort.

"Please…" Judy pleaded while showing a cute, no adorable face with her fingers touching together, a combination of innocence and cuteness, a terrifying attack that caused a crack on Nick barrier causing him to smile even wider. Then he took a picture on his phone.

Judy froze her jaw wide open, her ears dropped and Judy was flustered. But before she could break Nick's arms, Nick made the first move and pulled Judy onto his seat and Judy could see the confidence under his shades, the sparkle in his eyes.

"Thanks, now where were we oh right, I said 'I love you…"

"But you always say that…" Judy interrupted only to be interrupted by Nick.

Nick then subtly gulped and taking off his aviators said with a charming voice, "I love you, as my mate."

Judy was cu—adorable in Nick's eyes, it only increase by the expression made by her. A flustered little bunny.

"So, we—are a co—couple?"

"Bingo."

And Nick passionately goes in for the kiss, Judy instantly follows.

"HEY!" A rabbit jumps out of nowhere causing the couple to look in horror.

"AH!" They both screamed in unison.

"having fun lovebirds? Don't worry I shall not tell, but only for my sister Judy." He smiles, Nick also smiles but his eyes alone are enough to convince the bunny to move a couple feet backwards.

"Roger! Nice to meet you again, why were you stalking us?"

"Well…"

Before Roger could reply he was pulled back by Mc Horn who didn't take eavesdropping lightly. And in a matter of seconds the echo of Roger apologising dissipates and the couple was left out in awkward silence.

"Well let's just go back…"

"Yes! Let's go back," Judy agreed.

And they did. The cruiser from the park simply moved through the heart of meadowland and towards the ZPD, dodging the flocks of sheep and other grazing mammals. Many that once dashed out of the road due to the terrible driving of Judy even noticed the now docile cruiser making its way through the asphalt roads; all thanks to Nick.

"Impressive home you have," said Kate, "and with an impressive home you have quite an impressive family, 276 children, isn't it?"

"Aw shucks its nothing but raw determination," Replied Stu

Kate speaks with caution but in a casual tone, not letting much information to slip off from her as she ponders on her options.

"Speaking of determination, I would like to meet your daughter Judy, First bunny cop? That's Incredible."

"You should she her at the academy, valedictorian of her class," said Bonnie with pride, "her first case the Night Howler case 8 months ago made her quite a star."

 _Ok so the bunny got talent, ironic it's not the other bigger mammals_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"we also have another bunny who got valedictorian," added Stu "His name is Roger Hopps, but people call him 'steel'."

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Well he must be a strong fellow," answered Kate

"Oh yes he is, a shame that his aim a bit faulty," admitted Bonnie, "You know, thanks to Judy a huge number of our kin are following their dreams and becoming something more than just farmers."

"At first we were 'lightly' against it but after a while we decided the family tradition needed to change—oh dear here comes the waterworks," said Stu as he started to cry joyfully.

"Don't worry its fine to cry, they did their best and succeed, they made you proud and show those spiciest mammals what bunnies can really do,"

"Oh my I just realise," exclaimed Bonnie, "why do you keep wearing that black outfit?"

"We are generally shy," Kate said in a sudden fashion before looking at her watch. "Well we've been talking for about an hour by now, but it was a deep meaningful talk, isn't it?"

The two bunnies nod in agreement before leaving quietly.

Kate sigh as she walks and plunge herself into the king-size bed…

"HUSK— I FORGOT HUSK," Kate panicked.


	3. In the Burrow, a maze full of bunnies

**Hello there readers, its me again and I just want to say, don't take any ideas or characters from my story, only ask permission if you want to use it not like you would anyway but better safe than sorry.**

Husk was taking a small nap hidden in the foliage, the warm sun that glaze the carrots field; stretching for miles was enjoyable as the small critters that dwells in the tuff of grass couldn't interrupt the nap of the lazy husky. But his ears propped up, his nose reacting to the strong smell of rabbits and manure, he then skulks towards the source, gently as he avoided twigs, grass or sources of noise that came to contact. But he stopped, remembering his master orders he let out a slight growl and retreated; finding a thicker patch of weed – though nearer to the burrow. And with perfect association with the situation he slept.

 _Hey I think I saw something move…_

 _It was your imagination…_

 _No I think some creature just approached our burrow!_

 _Then let's check it out…_

Oh it's just a wolf—

No its different looking…

Should we call the cops?

"No, it will just make the situation worst."

"Well we can't leave it in the open? The kids will find it sooner or later they all do."

"Well let's bring it back to the burrow, the kids might find it but they won't be able to go near it with us on watch and besides when we enter the burrow there would be more of us there." Said a bunny.

Husk was irritated by the noise but decided to ignore, until he realise that it was a conversation, and the fact that they were carrying him. But he upholds his loyalty to his master and let them carry him. Of course only attacking if they have a malicious intent. It was a bit uncomfortable but after a few minutes something change. Whispers, they were coming at all directions, many came with curiosity, some fear but very few were plain insulting. Regardless, it only took time before he was placed in a bed and silence took hold.

"Odd he is different from the others," said a female bunny, "did it tried to bit you?"

"No, that was the 'bunny' ironically," Said a bunny earning some laughs from the others.

"Well he seemed tamed, you sure it's one of those savages or a wolf who's a heavy sleeper?" Said another.

"Well he's sleeping weirdly," croaked a bunny.

A clash of no and yeses emerge causing the conversation to divert into minor clashes with the smarter comments winning over, of course with dash of burns thrown into the mix. Fortunately, one of Stu's most trusted son entered the scene only to quickly rush outside the burrow and meet Stu working on the farm not too far away.

"DAD!" He shouts

"Yes?" Stu replied back

"It one of those savages, you know, the animals that's gone savage for whom we have no reason for?"

"I'll come back right away!" Stu answers.

 _This has been a long day_ he sighs.

It took a while but Stu was able to calm the paranoia in the room but the sight of the wolf like creature made himself shiver. It's fur glistens at the touch of light leaking from the lamp above the creature showing a dark grey fur. The underbelly shows a light grey variation. That was however the only points that made it look like a wolf as the structure of the creature was quite different, as well as its fur pattern in certain areas such as his face. Stu still ponders as this creature is quite different but had an appearance of a wolf. Then something struck him, Kate Woolworm. _If the creature is connected to her she might have the answers_ he muttered.

"I need to check on something, make sure he stays here and please don't let the kids get to him."

"Yes dad."

Katerina Woodlyn – or Kate as everyone would call her – was resting on the bed, still wearing the armour in case a rabbit decided to be intrusive. Knock! Knock! Knocking came from the door, Kate merely answered.

"Yes?"

"Kate Woolworm, there seem to be a wolf like creature found near our burrow, care to check it out?" Stu answered back.

Kate snickered at the fake name before a wave of guilt wallowed onto her, telling fake information to a pair of innocent rabbit farmers made her feel guilty but she swallowed it and carried on. _Practicality trumps everything_ Kate reminded herself. She walks towards the door.

"Hey dad—what's with the shock look? I was wondering why you made a scene being in that room for…"

She opened and she saw another rabbit other than Stu, not Bonnie or one of his most trusted children but a light grey bunny with a lazy look his face. He noticed her unfazed but Kate could see his ears rise but stared by dull looking eyes.

"Who's that man in black?" He points with his thumb, a smug face with a small frown made Kate feel unwelcomed.

"Who's that fox in a bunny costume," retaliated Kate in a deep voice

Except for an anger the bunny merely smiled and raised his hands for a handshake.

"Finally a person with decent humour, Max, a bunny who's not a freak like you," he smiled as he gripped hard on Kate, a futile attempt as the shock absorbing armour protected Kate.

 _Ouch walked into that one._ Kate thought to herself

"Kate and Max!" Shouted Stu.

"Hmm?" They said in unison.

"Follow me we have situation our hands!" Said Stu

Kate felt weird, she knew she had a small sector to roam about but the emptiness in a burrow of 276 bunnies – not counting the parents – made it eerie. Fortunately, that went away as the shouts of children filled the air. They passed one of the cafeterias, Kate gulped at the sheer number of rabbits but continued on.

"HEY JUDY'S HOME AND NICK IS WITH HER!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs.

It was super effective as the bunnies suddenly have the urge to scream the name doubling the loudness before.

"JUDY'S HOME!"

"AND SHE BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND!"

Kate took out her dart gun – hidden in her holster – and fired onto Max and sadly Stu before taking the darts back and runs to salvation. The sea of bunnies started to beeline to her, shouting like loud speakers as they tracked the sound of her footsteps. It was ironically terrifying to her, she couldn't let her identity be exposed, she ran through the maze of halls trying to desperately enter the isolated sector of the burrow. But she made a mistake, right, left, right again, this pattern of simple errors started to be fatal as she sprints away from the sector. The lack of windows didn't help as Kate couldn't cheat the system and exit through a window and possibly stumbling onto Kate. As she continues to barely escape from their vision, the hallways became more lively, a group bunnies stroll along the halls however the problem was cut short as Kate manages to zip through the numerous tunnels that brought her away from the bunnies and closer to what one would describe a maze from hell. It didn't help that the rumour spread quickly as if the bunnies were connected in a series of webs where information spreads regardless of one's position. Or they could use their phones. Then at a split-second Kate actually listened and avoid being stampeded by a mob of cute fluffy children, or that was what Kate thought until they helped spread the rumour further. Kate tried running again but it seemed that the bunnies won lady luck over. 8, 5, 4, 2, 1 dart left, the frequent encounter with the few bunnies that decided not to join in the mess only caused Kate to deplete her special dart supply making the situation very bleak. But Kate – desperate – then entered one of the doors near the walls of the hallway. This door seemed to distances itself from the usual white to orange variation with the occasional flower painted on the top middle. It was decorated with the mural painting, its nature theme being very visible on the way its drawn. But Kate just entered without paying any more attention to the door and closed it gently before facing a bunny busily studying out loud. Yet she turned and look, but not gasping or dramatically placing hands against the cheeks and looking as The Scream painted by Edvard Munch. No she found Kate fascinating.

"What— are you?" She asks in a cute voice.

"Want to tell the children to not play cops and robbers first?" Kate joked.

She nodded attentively, "S— sure."

Knock! Knock! Kate sprints towards the bathroom door while the bunny walks towards the knocking.

"Y— yes?"

"Have you seen Judy? Somebody said it was something else, something black? But it can't be, right?"

"No— I haven't seen anybody other—than you, you sure that it's just a lie?"

"Oh dear, I was wrong trusting Max, nobody can trust a delinquent."

The door closes and Kate let out a sigh.

"Thanks," said Kate, "So what was your question?"

"What are you?" She replied back.

"A female."

The bunny started to tap lightly on the floor as her nose twitch.

"No— I mean what kind of species are you?"

Kate sighs, she was done with lies, especially to her savior.

"Don't tell anyone but I am a human."

"A hue-man, human?"

Kate slowly opens her helmet, her hazel eyes meeting the rabbit's rather blue eyes.

"Interesting… Ah I'm sorry my name is Catty Hopps, but just call me Catt," said Catty.

"Odd, you're not shaken. I like that."

"Interesting for you to like an introvert bunny."

"Well if an odd bunny and an interesting human could appreciate each other than that's fine for me." Kate shrug.

Catty couldn't hold her laughter causing Kate to raise her eyebrow.

"What so funny with it?" Kate questioned, "It's just a matter of 'thine' until it gets old, I appreciate your laughter but don't mess around telling this joke, even if the jokes are worth few 'carrots' of gold."

The fury of bad puns only intensifies the laughter as Catty finally controlled herself, wheezing for she lacked air.

"It's— because this is the first— time in—a long time that someone had told me a joke bad or good." Said Catt as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Kate felt good but also pity, wait why did she felt pity.

"The name's Katrina Woodlyn, but the Kate is more preferable," said Kate as she move in for a handshake.

"Katrina— huh? Nice to meet you," Catty smiles as she accidentally shows purple fur under her right hand.

Kate looked surprised, "well what's with the purple on your hand?"

Catty widen her eyes, her face easily flustered. She then flees and looked away from Kate.

"It's no— thing special."

"You're special, so its special nonetheless," complimented Kate.

"Well if you say so," Catt replied normally.

Catt then showed Kate her hand, it was a series of curly lines with butterflies fluttering along it. Stretching halfway from hand to shoulder, the pattern was covered in light faded purple with the butterflies showing a combination of blue and yellow, blending well with the purple outline of it.

"It's… beautiful," said Kate whole-heartedly.

"Really?"

"Yes it is, did you do it yourself?"

"Well no but the design is all mine," Catt said before taking out a notebook under her desk, "Here it is."

Showing the same pattern from her hand, it only proved to surprise her more, _she's going to be an artist one day_ Kate thought as Catt shows her more and more impressive works of art like a child proud of her finest creations. But then, a whole page empty of drawings emerged, the blankness was a rift causing the patterns to fade. Kate looked at Catt, her face full of worry.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it too be empty, it's just that I had a lot of work to do and I didn't had time to draw— I mean it was childish to draw right?"

"Why?"

"Well ever since Judy became a cop and accomplished a lot in the past few months… You know Judy Hopps right?"

Kate Nodded

Catt then continued with a more sadden tone, "Cause of that a lot of my siblings wanted to be like her, break tradition and be great, and they did. But I want to do something more in my life, I want to feel what appreciation meant. I was always the lone one, I was always alone. But when I get noticed I feel odd, I felt like I wanted to get away and draw a fantasy world that I could live in but because of Judy I feel like a waste of time and the feeling of wanting to be something became stronger… It feels like a curse."

"It's not who you are."

Catt started talking her eyes burning with rage, "what do you mean? I am trying to GROW UP! Isn't that obvious? Judy showed to us that the past is in the past and not adapting for the future would only make me end up in the pit of despair! I am not a child anymore! And drawing is a waste of time, resources and… God just DIE ALREADY!"

Catt threw a pillow and Kate, moving further away from her and closer to the door. Crying she tried to make a break for it.

"But to me the future is still black and blank—is a vast ignorance," Kate said smoothly," And I have by me, for my comfort, two strange flowers—shriveled now, and brown and flat and brittle—to witness that even when mind and strength had gone, gratitude and mutual tenderness still lived on the heart of man… or women."

Catt went quiet, still sobbing but the lines chanted by Kate almost felt magical, forcing her to wonder the meaning and why Kate said it.

"A line that I would remind myself, I also used to read books at a young age, eventually taking a liking to novels such as the Time Machine or the World at War. But I kept remembering that line because, it helped me overcome the grief of my mother."

"Sorry for your loss I guess I overreacted, oh geez I'm hopeless," cried Catt before returning into the bed.

"You aren't hopeless, everyone has their own paths to follow, don't follow the footsteps of Judy if it doesn't make life better, be yourself."

"I guess…" Catt shrug, "Anyway I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Can you lead me back towards the isolated sector?"

"The what now?"

"You know what I am not supposed to get out on my own, Stu—your dad's orders."

"Well I'm not fond of going outside that much."

"Why?"

"Well I—It's a long story," Catt covered her arm again showing anxiety in her voice, "it's when I—first got my hand dyed, I used to be a naïve child."

"You still are but in a way that's beautiful."

"What!? Uh anyway," Catt stuttered, ears drooping as she revives her shy persona, "I—It's when I first got my hand dyed, a bunny named—Samantha was really friendly and I showed her the design an—and I designed it for my arm, she was also—funny, kind of like you and she made me laugh so hard that I—I fell onto the floor. So I was very a happy and showed it to my parents but it was in vain…"

Kate listened and moved closer.

"I well—I never got much recognition. Sure they just noticed, liked it b—but never told me I was talented. But with Judy being so successful as the first bunny cop I felt like my drawings were childish scribbles and I started to try—act mature… But it's not working," Catt started crying this time softer yet it felt more melancholy, overpowering bright light blue and yellow paintings that wrap around the walls of this little room.

"It's—Not work…"

"Catty Hopps! You are talented, artists are talented and they get a lot of recognition and don't try to impress your parents. Try to impress the world. Judy didn't become a cop for her parents, she did it to show that anyone can be anything - if they have the passion. You don't have the passion for studying… Quantum Mechanics and first-language English?" Kate looked at Catt, eyes squinted in disbelief before continuing, "you have a passion for art and that's what you should focus, why not improve your gifted talent for art, I appreciate art and the artist that work hard for it."

 _Except for modern art_ Kate muttered

"I also hate some modern art," Catt giggled.

"Well… Don't be scared to follow your passion, just be yourself."

"Thanks," thanked Catt as she hugs Kate affectionately.

"Speaking of which can you help me?" Asked Kate.

"Sure."

"can you lead me to a guest room, number 58?"

"Oh is that where you stay?"

"Yes."

The halls were quiet, only the playful sounds of children can be heard as they play a very competitive game of tag. But regardless it was peaceful. Going near a cafeteria, Kate started to feel hungry, however she persevered and still following Catt she looks at the cafeteria wondering at the chaos that must have ensued at lunchtime. Then a trail, a scent of freshly baked pies started to foam out of the kitchen. It was very strong and Kate reacted to it immediately, her mind being corrupted by the insatiable instinct to eat. So she successfully sneaked and rolled into a stack of chairs, halfway through. A window connected the kitchen and the cafeteria, taunting Kate as it showed her the beloved prize; a stack of pies, blueberry, raspberry, boysenberry, the variety of each pie only made her hungrier. But she wanted the raspberry pie the most. Sadly, a pair of bunnies cleaning the mess that was conjured by lunch stood in the way. Kate sprints to another stack of furniture managing to maneuver along the dirty mess called a floor. The rabbits were making themselves busy with talking and complaining of doing choirs that Kate manage to get close to the kitchen in a matter of seconds. Then the door opened and the chef walks out with a carrot cake and presents it to the cleaners, it was sudden but Kate already predicted the probability and hides behind the open door before executing a swift move that allowed to confiscate a blueberry pie and run at least half way before going into hiding. The bunnies with their amazing hearing ability heard it but made a rookie mistake and checked on the kitchen allowing Kate to be home free. As the little group started to argue against each other Kate merely gobbled up the pie before Catt gasp at Kate.

"What are you doing?" Catt asked.

"Leftovers from the refrigerator in the canteen, want some? I can get it for you."

"I guess so."

Kate smiled and rushes back into the cafeteria, Catt merely waited before a scream inside pulled Catt into the scene. A group of bunnies, two cleaner and one chef were in the kitchen, screaming at each other and trying very hard to not pull their fur out as they search for a thief of some sort. Kate was already nearing the entrance, 4 pies; mostly blueberry and raspberry was found on Kate's arms as she surprises Catt with her balancing skills. The two then quickly fled the scene. Kate almost laughed when one of the rabbits screamed 'What will I do when the kids don't get their pies, I'd be dead!'

Kate finally arrived at guest room 58, the sanctuary and opening the door she went to the king size bed and hidden from Catt sights toss her pistol into her backpack left at the wardrobe. And went straight to bed.


End file.
